Kamen Rider Den-O: DXD Saga (Re-Uploaded)
by K.R.Traptrix
Summary: After defeating Kai, Kamen Rider Den-O and Zeronos must stop a new Imagin from bringing harm upon new worlds. Join our two heroes as their journey leads them to a world filled with Devils and Angels.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a Kamen Rider and High School DXD crossover I wanted to try out, now I know some of you may recognize this story and some of you should. This story originally belonged to AnimeNerdYuki and he deleted this story, so I asked him if I can continue it and he gave me his full blessing. So hope you guys will enjoy this story.**

 **"Imagin Talking"**

 _ **'Imagin thinking"**_

"Human talking"

 _'Human thinking'_

Chapter 1: A True Force of Darkness

Once Den-O, Zeronos, and their Imagin partners defeated Death Imagin, all of Kai's memories have been used up and he begins dissolving into sand.

"It's over…" He mumbled as sand started falling off his back. "Damn it…But you guys will disappear too…All the Imagins disappear."

Finally Kai's body as well as all the Imagins bodies completely dissolved into sand.

 **Location: Unknown**

Within this unknown realm lied nothing but darkness the only thing that could be seen was a small figure as he was festering inside. Soon multiple small screens suddenly appeared in front of the small figure. He looked up and saw Kamen Rider Den-O defeating some Imagins, once they were defeated the small figure slowly raised his arm and a dark mist suddenly appeared out of the screen and started surrounding around his body and was absorbed.

"So much hatred…" The small figure mumbled. He turned his head to another screen and saw Zeronos defeating another Imagin. The same as the first one, the screen started oozing the dark mist and was absorbed by the small figure.

"Why is there so much hatred?" The figure mumbled again before turning to the final screen. He saw Kai as well as the rest Imagin dissolve into sand and a large amount of the dark mist erupted from the screen and engulfed the small figure.

Once the mist died out the figure had changed in size. He stood up and examined himself. He turned to the three screens and saw Kamen Rider Den-O and Zeronos.

"So that's my purpose…I must eliminate Kamen Rider Den-o and Zeronos…" He snapped his fingers and he suddenly vanished.

 **Location: DenLiner**

It's been a week since the defeat of Kai and the Imagins and Momotaros were lying back on one of the train seats, waiting for Naomi to bring one of her cups of amazing coffee.

He quickly stood up and began looking around.

Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros saw this and were a bit confused.

 **"What's wrong with you, Senpai?"** Urataros asked.

Momotaros kept looking around the train cart they were in. **"I sense an Imagin here but I don't know where exactly."**

Kintaros let out a scoff. **"Baka, that's probably us you're sensing."**

Momotaros turned to Kintaros. **"Hey shut up you big bear!"**

Ryutaros got off of his seat and got next Momotaros. **"Kuma-chan is right. It's just us you're sensing, Baka, baka."**

 **"Teme…I keep telling you three that it's neither of you I'm sensing!"** Momotaros barked.

"Yes, I must agree with you, Momotaros." A newcomer said as he placed his arm on Momotaros' shoulder. "I think that there is an Imagin on board."

Momotaros let out a satisfying grunt. **"See, this guy agrees with me."** Momotaros said, pointing towards the newcomer. However it took him a moment to know what just happened.

 **"Gaah!"** Momotaros shouted, backing away from the newcomer.

 **"O-Oi, who the hell are you?"** Momotaros questioned.

The newcomer is a tall man with wavy, dark hair in his mid- to late-twenties. His skin was umber and his eyes yellow. Wearing a tuxedo and a top hat with a cane in his hand, the most noticeable thing about him was a dark purple gem that rested on his collar.

The being merely chuckled, waving at them. "Hello~" He cheerfully said. "I suppose it is rude of me of not introducing myself."

He took of his hat and bowed. "Forgive me for saying this but I do not possess a name at the moment but there is something I can tell you about me." He said with a friendly smile, placing his hat back on top of his head. "I'm an Imagin."

Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros got up and stood next to Momotaros.

 **"Senpai, was he really the Imagin you sensed?"** Urataros asked.

 **"I know I sensed an Imagin but this guy seems to be different from the rest."** Momotaros replied.

Kintaros cracked his neck. **"No, it can't be. All the Imagin disappeared once Kai was defeated."**

Ryutaros got closer to the newcomer and began examining him. **"Oi, if you're an Imagin then why do you look like a human are you possessing one?"**

The being shook his head. "Oh heavens no, I'm not one to possess a human. You see I'm a special Imagin."

The four of them were now curious when they heard what he just said.

Urataros walked up. **"If you don't mind me asking you, what do you mean you're a special Imagin?"**

The being turned to Urataros. "It's quite simple really, you see…"

"He is an Imagin created by hatred and darkness." The Owner continued, barely entering the dining car.

The Imagin were surprised when they heard this.

 **"An Imagin…"** Kintaros said.

 **"Created by hatred and darkness?"** Momotaros finished.

The being chuckled at what the Owner had just announced. "I must say I'm quite impressed that you figured it out but then again I shouldn't have underestimated you."

The Owner ignored what he just said and turned towards Naomi. "Naomi, can I have the usual?"

Naomi nodded. "Sure." She replied happily, beginning to make the food. The Owner then walked past the being and sat in his regular seat.

 **"Oi Owner! What do you mean an Imagin created by Darkness and Hatred?"** Momotaros questioned.

The other three Imagin let out a sigh.

 **"Senpai, I think you should understand what he means."** Urataros sighed out.

 **"Momo is a big baka…"** Ryutaros said.

Kintaros nodded in agreement. **"He really is a baka."**

Momotaros started shaking with rage. **"Shut up you morons!"**

Once Naomi had brought the Owner's fried rice, he began eating. "So why is someone like you here?" He asked once he finished taking a bite of his rice.

The being then sat down on one of the train seats, looking at the Owner. "Well since you asked I suppose I'll let tell you. The reason why I'm here is because I wanted to thank the people responsible for my creation."

He turned to the four Imagin. "I must thank you and Zeronos. If it wasn't for all of you then I would have never been created so soon."

 **"Oi, oi, why are we responsible for creating you?"** Momotaros asked.

"It's like the Owner said earlier, I'm an Imagin created by both hatred and darkness. But to be specific I was created by the hatred of the Imagin that Kamen Rider Den-O and Zeronos defeated."

He stood up and pointed his cane towards them. "My goal is to eliminate Den-O and Zeronos."

 **"Teme…Who do you think you are to come here and say things like that?!"** Momotaros walked up to the being and tried to punch him but his fist went through his body.

The being couldn't help but chuckle at this action. "I'm sorry but the body that you're currently seeing is nothing more than a mere illusion, my real body happens to be somewhere else."

"And where would that be?" The Owner asked.

While Naomi was making some coffee, she heard the phone ringing. She answered the phone with a cheerful voice. "Hello~ this is DenLiner, how may I help you?" Her cheerful expression soon changed to horror when she received the news.

She turned to the Owner. "Owner, it's the King Station, it's been attacked!"

The being turned to the owner, smiling. "Well as much as I love to stay, I'm afraid this is where we must depart." He snapped his fingers and he vanished from the dining cart.

 **"Hey get back here you bastard!"** Momotaros shouted in rage.

 **"Oh my, it seems that we got some trouble on our hands."** Urataros said, looking towards the Owner. **"Why would he be attacking the King Station? Would there happen to be something important over there?"**

The Owner let out a sigh, placing his spoon on the table. He stood up and looked over the four Imagins. "I'll tell you what he's after as soon as you bring Ryotaro here."

 **Location: Milk Dipper**

Ryoutarou was currently helping his sister with moving boxes. As he was carrying some large boxes he accidently tripped, dropping all the boxes and fell down.

"Ryou-chan, are you okay?" His older sister, Airi asked.

Ryotaro slowly got up, rubbing his head. "I'm alright Nee-san. Just a small accident that's all." Suddenly a red light had jumped inside his body. His appearance had changed as his muscle had pumped up in size and his hair was spiked back with a deep red streak in it. His eyes also flashed red as well.

 **"Ore…Sanjou!"** He said in a distorted voice.

 _"Momotaros, why are you here?"_ Ryoutarou asked, surprised to see Momotaros here.

 **"Long time no see, Ryoutarou."** Momotaros/Ryoutarou said.

 _"Yeah, but now's not a good time…"_

 **"Listen, our situation's bad too. I'm going to borrow your body for a bit."** Momotaros/Ryoutarou said, running towards the exit. Once he left the Milk Dipper, Airi had a confused look on her face.

"Ryou-chan?"

 **Location: Downtown**

Momotaros/Ryoutarou was running through the crowd.

 _"Wait, Momotaros, what's your bad situation?"_ Ryoutarou asked.

 **"I dunno."** Momotaros/Ryoutarou said.

 _"Eh?! What do you mean you don't know?"_ Ryoutarou questioned.

 **"I don't know what exactly our situation is, Ryoutarou. All I know is that a sort-of-Imagin had attacked the King Station for whatever reason and the Owner won't tell us anything unless you're there."** Momotaros/Ryoutarou replied.

Ryoutarou was surprised by what he just heard. _"An Imagin? But I thought they had all disappeared once Kai was defeated?"_

Momotaros/Ryoutarou nodded. **"That's what we thought too but it turns out that this Imagin was created by us and Yuto."**

 _"I don't understand Momotaros, how did we create this Imagin?"_ Ryoutarou asked, worriedly.

 **"He said that he was created by the grudge of the Imagin that we and Yuto defeated. So I'm guessing that when we defeated Kai, he was created."**

Ryoutarou became silence once he heard this. A few moments later he spoke up. _"Then we need to try our best to stop him."_

Momotaros/Ryoutarou smirked when he heard this. **"No worries, Ryoutarou. We'll make sure to take this guy down!"** He stopped once he finally reached a door. He opened the door which revealed to be DenLiner, the both of them entered.

Both Momotaros and Ryoutarou had entered the dining cart and saw everyone sitting down on the seats.

 **"Oi Ryoutarou, it's good to see you again! Did you miss me? I can't hear you!"** Ryutaros exclaimed.

Urataros waved. **"Glad to see that you can make it."**

 **"Yo! Ryoutarou."** Kintaros greeted.

Ryoutarou smiled happily and waved to everyone.

"Ah Ryoutarou, I'm glad that you were able to make it." The Owner said before taking another bite of his fried rice.

"Owner-san, what is going on, why would the Imagin attacks the King Station?" Ryoutarou asked.

"Because there is something at the King Station that he's wants." The Owner replied.

The group leaned in and listened closely. "And what is it?" Ryoutarou urged him to continue.

"The DecaLine." The Owner simply said.

"DecaLine?" Ryoutarou echoed. "W-What is that?"

"Well it's a special line just as the GodLine. However instead of the line traveling through time it travels through multiverse."

Everyone was more interested once they heard about this.

"Of many of these supposed Alternate Universes? Universes that is entirely different from one another in some shape or form. And not like a Parallel Universe which is just a universe where some things are the same but some things are different. An Alternate Universe all together is entirely different, with not one thing similar to any other kind of universe."

"But to travel through the multiverse…How could a train like that even exist?" Ryoutarou questioned, confused.

The Owner took his last bite of his food, getting up. "I'm not sure about the specific origin about this train but all I know is that you must stop this Imagin from obtaining it." The Owner then left.

The room fell into another moment of tense silence as Ryoutarou and the Imagins processed this information. A train that can travel to other universes, this was something that they've never faced before. Ryoutarou was quite nervous, if an Imagin is able to obtain a train like this then who knows what could happen.

Ryoutarou flinched once he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Momotaros and the rest of his Imagin behind him.

 **"Ryoutarou, remember that we can handle any problem that is through our way. We'll stop this guy before he can even get to the train."** Momotaros said.

Ryoutarou couldn't help but smile at Momotaros' comforting words. "Thank you Momotaros." He then looked to everyone else. "Let's do our best to stop this Imagin."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **"Hehe, this is going to be so much fun, isn't it? I can't hear you!"** Ryutaros cheerfully said.

 **"Oh my, seems like we'll fight alongside again."** Urataros said.

 **"My strength will make them cry!"** Kintaros declared.

Ryoutarou then took out his Den-O Belt, placing it around his waist. He then brought out the K-Taros cell, attaching it to the Den-O Belt. "Henshin!"

He entered the code 3-6-9# **"Climax form."** Masks started flying around him as his armor formed. His torso armor changed, with a circle on his chest and train tracks in the center of the circle as well as his shoulder, arms, and legs. A yellow mask with a horn in the center attached to his left shoulder as a blue one with orange eyes and a pair of horns was attached to his right shoulder. A purple mask that resembled a dragon's face attached to his face and finally a peach shaped mask appeared on his faceplate before it 'Peeled'.

"Ore-tachi…Sanjou!" Den-O announced as the train finally stopped. He got off the train and was shocked to see the damaged that was done to the King Station. Once he was at the Train Station, the DenLiner had moved away from the station so it wouldn't be damaged during the battle that's about to take place.

Den-O walked around the King Station, seeing all of the structure destroyed. He then stopped once he heard some footsteps heading in his direction. He turned to the source of the footstep and saw a familiar face.

"You…" Den-O said in anger.

The being smiled once he saw Den-O. "Oh so you're finally here? And you're already in your Climax form, oh what an honor for me to witness the form so early. Oh and some wonderful new~ While I was here it seems I found the perfect name for me, Urami."

 _"Momotaros, is that the Imagin you were talking about?"_ Ryoutarou asked.

Den-O nodded his head. "Yeah this is the guy." Den-O notice a sliver pass that was in the being's hand. "Oi, where did you get that?"

Urami smiled once Den-O notices the pass. "Oh, this?" He asked as he brought it up. "Well the train master gave this to me as a gift. Now I can use my new toy." A dark mist suddenly appeared around his waist. Once the mist died down it soon revealed to be a belt.

"Henshin." Urami then swipes the pass across his belt.

 **"Necro Mode."** The belt announced as a dark mist surrounded his body. Once the mist died down he was wearing a black and white armor. He wore a full black bodysuit with white bracelets around his ankles and wrists stretching over his forearms. His shoulders had guards that looked like a skull with a pair of horns. On his chest was a purple and yellow stained-glass eight star pattern. His helmet had a pitch black visor and surrounding the visor was a bone like edges.

"Kamen Rider Necros." Urami declared. "Now time for some fun." He snapped his fingers and two purple magic circles appeared next to him, shining brightly. The magic circle levitated up and two familiar faces appeared underneath the circle.

"N-No way…" Den-O muttered as he saw the two beings. The being that stood on the left side of Urami's was a man who wore a full black body suit with small gold plates on his arms and legs. His shoulders guards and helmet resembled a crocodile's mouth while his chest armor was gold with a zipper like design going down the middle with two large fangs going upwards.

This was Kamen Rider Gaoh. "I will devour everything." He merely said as he brought up his sword, pointing it towards Den-O.

The second being was a large beast wearing golden gladiator armor and he resembled a lion. This was the Leo Imagin. He let out a mighty roar towards Den-O.

Urami smiled underneath his helmet. "Well now why don't I leave the three of you alone? It seems like you have some catching up to do." He snapped his fingers and Gaoh and Leo charged towards Den-O.

 _"Momotaros how are these guys still here? I thought that we defeated them?"_ Ryoutarou asked, shocked by sudden appearance of his defeated enemies.

"I'm wondering about that too, but…" Den-O said as he did his best to dodge the attacks that his two defeated enemies launched. "We can't worry about that now! We have to stop Urami from getting to the DecaLine!"

Den-O managed to dodge Gaoh's sword but quickly meet a kick to his chest, sent by Leo, and was pushed back. Den-O shook off the attack and charges forward as Gaoh swings his sword to which Den-O dodges, he jumps up into the air and kicks him in the chest with his right foot making him stumble back a bit. As he lands on the ground Gaoh slashed his sword again to which Den-O dodges once again and punches him in the chest with his left arm sending him flying to the ground.

 _ **"Oi, Momotaros! Let me finish this quickly!"**_ Ryutaros pleaded.

"Then let's finish this with a climax, Brat!" Den-O declared as he pressed a button on the K-Taros phone and swiped the pass across it.

 **"Charge and Up!"** The K-Taros announced.

The dragon-like mask on his chest opened up like a mouth and particles of light started gathering around it. Once it was fully charged it fired a barrage of homing missiles towards Gaoh. But before it could land a hit on Gaoh, he quickly stood up and brought up his GaohGasher.

His belt glowed brightly. **"Full Charge!"** His entire body was surrounded by a dark purple aura as he tightens his grip on his sword. "Tyrant Crush!" He swung his blade, launching a powered slash. The attack destroyed most of Den-O's missiles, creating a large explosion.

Den-O couldn't see anything thanks to the smoke created by the explosion.

 _"D-Did that finish it?"_ Ryoutarou voiced.

"Don't know." Den-O replied, bringing up his fists. "But that doesn't mean I'll let my guard down."

Leo charged through the smoke and prepared to attack Den-O, letting out a mighty roar. Den-O quickly notices that Leo's body was surrounded by the same dark purple aura that Gaoh had.

 _ **"Oi! Let me finish this! I'll make sure that my strength will make him cry!"**_ Kintaros said.

Den-O nodded. "Let's hope this work Bear!" He pressed another button on the K-Taros phone and swiped the pass across again, bring his left arm back.

 **"Charge and Up!"** Urataros and Ryutaros masks traveled along the tracks that were on Den-O's body to his left arm. The yellow mask moved to his hand and the blade that was in the center moved forward.

Lightning surrounded his left arm. "Here we go!" He charged towards Leo. Both fists collided, creating a powerful shockwave. Both fighters tried their best not to be pushed back.

But while Den-O was being occupied by Leo, Gaoh charged towards Den-O.

He rushed at Den-O and slashed at him several times, sending sparks flying as his blows connected, forcing him away from Leo.

"Now _this is so much fun to watch_!" Urami grinned maliciously under his helmet. He turned away. "As much as I want to watch your utter defeat, I'm afraid that I must leave now." He started to walk away until he stopped when someone fired several bullets in a rapid fire sequence, hitting him.

"What?!" He shouted in disbelief. He looked ahead and saw who fired the attack. Once he saw who it was, his expression turned from anger to satisfactory.

"So you're finally here?" He said to the new comer.

The new comer was wearing a black suit with a red armor on top. His helmet is made up of two red bull's head-shaped visors. On his suit were some red train tracks. In his hands seem to be a large gun with a series of barrels.

"Kamen Rider Zeronos." Urami said as he snapped his fingers, causing Leo to stop fighting Den-O and charging towards him.

"Make sure to finish him Leo!" Urami ordered. Leo ran past him, continuing his charge towards Yuto.

"Let me say this to the start. I'll defeat you once again!" Zeronos declared, bring his Denebick Buster up. "Let's take him down, Deneb!"

 _ **"Right Yuto!"**_ Deneb replied.

Zeronos brought up his Denebick Buster, aiming towards Leo he pulled the trigger and rapidly fired bullets. Leo was hit by the attack, stopping him in his tracks. Zeronos charged towards Leo, throwing a strong punch but was blocked by Leo and he countered with a low leg sweep catching the Rider off guard allowing Leo to follow through by elbowing him in the chest sending him to the ground.

Leo then grabbed him by the chest and tossed him into the second floor of the Train Station. Zeronos groaned in pain as he crashed into the floor.

 _ **"Yuto are you okay?"**_ Deneb asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Zeronos replied. But before he could get up, Leo jumped in front of him.

Leo was about to deliver an axe kick where Zeronos laid. Zeronos managed to fire his Denebick Buster again, pushing Leo away from him. Zeronos then got back up and he jumps up into the air and kicks him in the chest with his right foot making him stumble back a bit. As he lands on the ground he took pressed a button on his belt.

 **"Full Charge!"** His belt announced as he took out a card and inserted into his Denebick Buster.

"Here we go!" He pointed his weapon towards Leo, green electricity surging around the barrels. He pulled the trigger and fired a powerful beam towards Leo. Leo was pushed back by the powerful blast, creating an explosion. Electricity surrounded his body, bringing him down and causing him to explode.

"Well looks like we took care of that." Zeronos turned towards the first floor. "…"

 _ **"Something wrong Yuto?"**_ Deneb asked, worriedly.

"I'm just surprised that an enemy like that is here…If he has the ability to resurrect our past enemies then who knows how much damage he'll cause." Zeronos replied before running back to the first floor.

Den-O was still having some trouble against Gaoh. Gaoh went on the attack, swinging his sword to hack and slash at Den-O. Den-O grabbed hold of Gaoh's sword and he kicked him in the chest and Gaoh went flying backwards.

 _ **"Sempai, let's finish this with my power."**_ Urataros suggested.

Den-O nodded. "Alright then, here comes the climax!" He pressed another button on the K-Taros phone and swiped the pass across again.

 **"Charge and Up!"** Kintaros and Ryutaros masks traveled along the tracks that were on Den-O's body to his right leg. The blue mask moved to his foot and the two horns that were in the both side of the mask moved forward. He jumps up into the air and his blue mask began glowing brightly, smashing his feet into Gaoh's chest. Den-O landed on his feet and turn away from Gaoh who fell down and exploded.

"Tch. Seems those two weren't enough to beat you." Urami said, seeing Den-O walking towards him and Zeronos just got back. He soon saw his pass glowing brightly each passing second.

"Damn it, I have to get going soon." He looked back at Den-O and Zeronos. "I must say farewell to the both of you." He said as press a button on his belt.

 **"Full Charge!"** The belt announced as he brought his left arm back, surrounded by a dark purple aura.

"Demonic Strike: Night Shroud!" He thrust his fist forward and fired a large bird shaped blast towards Den-O and Zeronos who had taken the blast and was pushed back. Once they both landed on the cement floor they both demorphed and groaned in pain.

Urami then deactivated his transformation and tipped his hat towards them. "I would really love to finish you off here, but I have a train to catch." He began walking away from the two of them until he disappeared from sight. DenLiner quickly returned and the Imagins brought Ryoutarou, Yuto and Deneb on board of the train.

They set them down on the seats of the dining cart.

 **"Oi Ryoutarou, are you okay?"** Momotaros asked.

Ryoutarou nodded his head slowly. "I'm fine Momotaros, but we let the Imagin get away."

 **"Damn it!"** Momotaros shouted, slamming his fist against the table. **"How are we supposed to find this guy? We don't even know what year he's going to find that train."**

"He'll find it in this time period." The Owner said, entering the dining cart once more.

Everyone had a confused face once they heard this.

 **"How do you know that, Owner?"** Urataros asked.

The Owner began walking towards his regular seat. "Another thing that makes the DecaLine different from our trains is that it cannot travel through time."

"But if it can't travel through time then how is it here?" Yuto asked.

"Well due to the danger of that train they decided instead of hiding it in another period of time they allowed the train to run automatically. Now since the train doesn't travel through time it merely travels throughout the entire multiverse."

The Team went silence as they heard this new information. However the Owner continued.

"Now that there's a large amount of different universes the train doesn't come by often. It's in fact rare for the train to pass by our universe." Owner explained.

"But how will the Imagin know if the train is coming or not?" Ryoutarou inquired.

The Owner raised his finger. "It's the silver pass that the Train Master keeps. The pass informs whoever is in its possession when the train will pass by and only the silver pass will grant usage of the train."

 **"But what does he hope to gain by doing this?"** Kintaros asks.

"I'm not sure what his plan is behind this but with the ability that he possesses I'm quite certain that he'll revive as much Imagin and enemies to try and conquered new worlds and show them the power that he posses."

Hearing this causes the group to grunt in shock. "And I am quite certain that once he have conquered enough worlds and gathered enough allies. He'll probably plan on coming back here with those allies. To destroy us and conquer this world." The Owner finished.

They were left speechless as they tried to soak in this horrifying revelation. Ryoutarou's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape in utter trepidation.

"No way." Ryoutarou mumbled.

"T-That can't be possible." "Yuto stammered lightly, still trying to recover from the initial shock.

 **"And we don't even know what's going to happen to those people in those new worlds."** Kintaros said.

 **"They'll be slaughtered."** Urataros added.

 **"That doesn't sound like fun."** Ryutaros said gravely.

Ryoutarou quickly got off his seat and ran towards the owner. "Owner, there has to be a way to stop him."

"There is only one possible alternative that you could stop him." He replied.

The group leaned in closer and listened closely.

"At this point, the only ways to be able to stop him is for the six of you to travel into the world he's heading for and try and stop him." The Owner answered.

 **"How will we even do that?"** Momotaros questioned. **"If I recall he's the only one with a train that can travel through universes, how are we going to travel to the same world that he's heading for?"**

"Like any train, he'll come through here to travel to the new world. Once you find him then just get on the tracks that DecaLiner creates and follow him to the new world." The Owner answered.

 **"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get that bastard!"** Momotaros shouted as he began running towards the Den-Bird but he head was smacked with the Owner's cane.

 **"Oww!"** Momotaros groaned, placing both his hands on his head. He turned to the owner. **"What was that for?!"**

"You didn't let me finish." He simply said. "If you do manage to follow him into the new world then you won't be able to return back home unless you defeat him at the first world he travels to or, if you managed to steal the train from him, which will be quite difficult."

Momotaros merely let out a confident grunt. **"Don't worry about that, Owner. We'll defeat him before he has a chance to go to another world."**

The Owner then began walking away. "Then, I wish you all luck." With that, the Owner had left the dining cart.

The group then sat down and began wondering what the plan was. So far the only option they had left was to travel through the present and try and find the DecaLine.

 _ **With Urami.**_

Urami was currently standing on a rooftop, examining the city. He brought the silver pass closer to him and saw it glowing brighter and brighter each passing second.

Urami smirked. "It's time." He said to himself as he heard a train whistle. He turned his head towards the direction of the sound and saw a black, gold and white bullet train coming towards him. He raised the pass up high into the air, glowing brightly. The train then stopped and waited for Urami to come aboard.

Urami then got on the DecaLiner and walked to the main control room. He saw an empty slot and inserted the silver pass. The lights in the control room lit up and the large screen in the control room showed various images of Earth.

"Now let's see, which Earth shall be our first stop?" He swiped pass each Earth and so far none had caught his interest until he found one. He clicked on the Earth and read the information that the Earth possessed.

"Hmm a world where devils and angels exist?" A smile crept on his face. "How interesting." He selected the Earth and the train began moving.

 _ **DenLiner**_

Ryoutarou who was currently transformed into his sword mode was currently looking for the DecaLiner.

 _"We've been searching for a while now Momotaros."_ Ryoutarou pointed out.

Den-O nodded. "No worries, I'll make sure to find him and give him the beating he deserves!"

Just as they were looking around the present they had a hard time trying to find where the DecaLine could appear. They kept searching until Ryoutarou had spotted something.

 _"Momotaros what is that?"_ Ryoutarou asked.

Den-O quickly looked towards where Ryoutarou had spotted something and he saw a strange portal opening and from afar he could see an unfamiliar train heading towards it.

"Hey it's that bastard!" Den-O shouted. He then changed direction towards the portal. "I'm coming after you bastard!" Den-O declared, speeding up DenLiner. DenLiner managed to catch with DecaLiner and started crashing against it.

Urami merely sighed at this action. "Why must this barbarian bother me?" He then press a button and one of the train carts transformed into to large blasters and started firing at DenLiner.

DenLiner started shaking due to the blast. "Teme…I'll make you regret doing that!" He crashed DenLiner against DecaLiner again.

"Tch. You're such an annoying fly!" He crashed against DenLiner, causing it to move away from him. He looked ahead of him and saw the portal in front of him. He smirked once he managed to go through the portal. "Seems like this is where it ends."

Den-O quickly shook his head from the last attack. "Damn that guy." He looked and saw that he finally gone through the portal and it started getting smaller and smaller by each passing second.

"Shit!" He shouted in frustration as he charged DenLiner towards the closing portal.

 _"Momotaros, are we going to make it?"_ Ryoutarou asked.

"Of course we are! I still haven't gotten to pay the bastard for what he did!" Den-O shouted, speeding up DenLiner towards the portal. The portal was soon closing but in the nick of time, DenLiner managed to go through the portal just as it finally closed. But once they went through the portal the only thing they saw next was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Highschool DXD Universe_**

"Uhhh…" Ryoutarou groaned. He then began to slowly open his eyes and soon started slowly getting up. "Ow, what happened?" Ryoutarou asked himself as he placed his hand over his head. He looked around his surrounding and saw that he was still on Den-Bird.

He looked down and saw the Momotaros was unconscious. Ryoutarou got off of Den-Bird and moved next to Momotaros. He gently shook him. "Momotaros wake up." He softly said.

 **"** **Zzzz…More coffee Naomi-chan…Zzzz"** Momotaros mumbled in his sleep.

Ryoutarou then shook him some more. "Momotaros wake up!"

Momotaros then sprung up. **"Damn it! Who woke me up from my nap?!"** He looked around and saw Ryoutarou. **"Oh it's you, Ryoutarou."** Momotaros said, scratching his head.

His eyes widen as he quickly got up, remembering the events that had happened. **"What the hell happened to that guy? Did we manage to catch him?"**

Ryoutarou got up as well, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Momotaros, but I just woke up and I don't even know if we went through the portal or not."

 **"** **Tch…Well let's see how the others are."** Momotaros said.

Ryoutarou nodded and both of them left the Den-Bird cart and headed towards the dining cart. Once they reached the dining cart it seems that everyone was unconscious. Naomi was sleeping on her counter, Ryutaros was resting his head on the table, and both Urataros and Kintaros were sleeping on the floor. Ryoutarou saw that both Yuto and Deneb weren't anywhere to be seen. The only one who seems to be perfectly fine was the Owner, who was enjoying a large plate of fried rice.

Ryoutarou quietly moved around the others, trying not to wake them up, and went to the Owner. "Owner, what happened?" He asked. While at the same time Momotaros grabbed Ryutaro and tossed him towards Urataros and Kintaros, causing them all to wake up.

 **"** **Wake up already!"** Momotaros shouted.

The three Imagins woke up but Ryutaros soon attacked Momotaros.

 **"** **Mou, Momotaros! I was having a dream about Onee-chan, why did you have to wake me up? Baka! Baka!"** Ryutaros shouted, smacking his head.

 **"** **Ah! Get off of me you brat!"** Momotaros shouted as he tried to get Ryutaros.

 **"** **I wonder what might have happen while we were knocked out?"** Urataros asked, taking a seat.

Kintaros sat down as well. **"Maybe we managed to catch up with that Imagin?"**

The Owner took another spoonful of fried rice before answering Ryoutarou's question. "Well Ryoutarou, both you and Momotaros managed to catch up with the Imagin and we've successfully followed him into this new world."

"Then what happened to Yuto and Deneb?" Ryoutarou questioned.

"Well they were the first to wake up and they decided to go out and gather information about this world." Owner replied.

"I see, well I think I should go see what type of world this is, if you don't mind?"

Owner merely chuckled, taking in another bite of fried rice. "Of course you can go, just remember to be careful. After all, we don't know what type of world he went to."

"Of course, Owner." Ryoutarou bowed and started heading towards the exit.

"If you want I believe that we have a bike that you can use to travel faster." The Owner offered.

Ryoutarou smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Owner."

Ryoutarou soon left DenLiner and started to travel around with the bicycle the Owner lent him. It seems that DenLiner had stopped in the middle of a forest which was a good thing since it'll be able to hide it from unwanted guest. After a few minutes later, Ryoutarou had finally reached a city.

 _'_ _This place looks amazing.'_ Ryoutarou thought to himself as he looked around the new city. But suddenly out of nowhere a soccer ball had hit Ryoutarou's head hard, causing him to lose control of the bike.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he tried to regain control of the bike but before he could do anything he drove off a ramp, which happened to be a broken sign, and landed on a tree.

Walking down the street was a boy around 16-17 years of age with short brown hair. He wore the same standard academy uniform as everyone else who went to Kuoh Academy. This was Issei Hyoudou. Next to him was young girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was also wearing the same uniform as Issei but the female uniform. Her name was Asia Argento. And finally was a young women who seems to be in her teens with light skin and blue-green eyes but one of the most noticeable thing about her was her long crimson hair. Her name is Rias Gremory.

 _'_ _I can't help but notice that Rias is being nicer to me after the Riser incident. Now Asia is acting a bit upset because of that. I wonder...'_ Issei thought to himself, blushing and smiling.

"Issei, is something wrong?" Rias asked, tilting her head.

Issei turned to Rias, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking of a few things."

Rias was about to ask something until she saw many other people focusing on something.

"What's going on over there?" Issei asked.

The three of them then walked over towards the group and looked at what they were so focus on.

They were quite surprised by what they saw. High up in a tree a young man had somehow drove his bike into a tree. The boy had a thin build he was dressed in a formal attire of a grey sweatshirt with a black shirt underneath, a pair of jeans. His black hair hung around his head covering his ears and almost reaching his shoulders. The boy rubbed his looked around, scratching his head.

"Ah...not again…" he sighed looking down at the ground."Um, excuse me...could someone call for help…?" he asked meekly scratching the back of his head.

' _How'd he even get stuck up there in the first place?'_ The three of them thought with a sweatdrop. Rias then looked to the bridge close to the tree and saw a sign had fallen over a railing making a makeshift ramp, best guess was he was riding along got something in his eyes and drove off said ramp in the process. "Wow...Talk about unlucky." She said out loud as she put this scenario together.

As she figured this out, the boy was helped down by a man with a ladder.

"Ah, thank you." the boy said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go getting stuck in a tree again." The man said as he grabbed his ladder and carried it off.

"Right, I'll try my best." he nodded as he got back on his bike.

"Wow, I can't believe someone can get stuck in a tree like that." Issei said as they continued to walk to school.

They were about to walk past him until out of nowhere a baseball had struck him.

Issei, Reis, and Asia were surprised by the sudden appearance of that ball.

They turned to where the ball was thrown and saw a baseball player, picking the ball. "I'm sorry about that." He said.

Ryoutarou slowly got up. "It's okay." He replied, rubbing where his head got hit.

The baseball player soon left.

"Umm…" Asia was about to say something but was interrupted when a tennis ball struck him, causing him to fall down.

A female tennis player then walked over to Ryoutarou and picked up the tennis ball. "I'm sorry!" She shouted as she was running away.

Ryoutarou shook his head once more as he was getting up.

"Hey are you…" Issei spoke up but was interrupted when a soccer ball struck Ryoutarou again.

The soccer player then walked up to where the ball landed, picking it up. "Sorry about that." He said as he left.

 _'_ _This guy is the definition of bad luck!'_ Issei mentally thought to himself.

After the final ball Ryoutarou managed to get up. "Ow…"

"Uh…Excuse me," Issei spoke up, catching the bike owner's attention. "Are you alright?"

"Ah yes, don't worry about me, I have a bad habit of these things happening to me." Ryoutarou said sheepishly. "But thank you for worrying." He smiled, bowing his head slightly. He looked at them and offered his hand. "My name is Ryoutarou Nogami, nice to meet you."

Issei looked at his hand for a moment before shaking it. "Nice to meet you too, my name is Issei Hyoudou."

"Hi there, my name is Asia Argento." She greeted.

"My name is Rias Gremory, are you sure you're okay?" She asked, worried that someone had taken that many hits.

Ryoutarou merely shook his head. "No, it's okay. I just have really bad luck." He soon got back on his bike and was about to leave.

He turned around towards them and waved. "Bye!" He said, continuing his tour of this new city.

"Man I hope that guy's luck will get better." Issei said as they three of them turned around and continued their trip towards school.

 ** _At the same time with Urami._**

Urami had just exited the DecaLiner, which happened to be located underground. He kept walking around the cavern, smiling at the sight before him. "What a grand time this shall be." He said as examine the cavern. Normally the only thing that any normal person would see would be nothing but rocks and such. To Urami he saw the entire cavern surrounded with a dark purple cloud like substance.

Urami couldn't help but chuckled darkly. "So much hatred for me to enjoy~" He opened his palm and a vortex appeared on his palm, absorbing all of the 'Hatred' that was within the cavern. Once he had completely finished absorbing all of the 'Hatred.' A large purple aura surrounded him.

"It seems I've grown stronger than I have been in my universe. Now to show those people my power." He opened the palm of his hands, revealing four small balls of light.

He brought the balls of light closer to him and whispered. "Now why don't you four go up into town and give the citizens a fun time?" He said. The balls of light seem to understand Urami's command as they floated away from his palm and made their way to the city.

In the middle of the city the balls of light landed on the ground and shine brightly, earning everyone's attention. Once the light died down, four figures suddenly appeared.

The first was a samurai like monster with orange armor and on the back of his helmet was a sun shaped attachment. This was a Makamou known as Kaendaishou.

The second was a monster midnight blue with a cape like the wings of a bat and two more wings one on each forearm and its bat like face. This was the Bat Imagin.

The third was a black creature with a dog like face and on both of his shoulders was a skeletal mask. His arms also had two large blades sticking out. This was Kerberos.

The final one was a man with shaggy brown hair that reached to his neck. He was wearing a cobra patterned shirt with some black pants. His name was Asakura Takeshi

The three monsters let out a mighty roar just before they started attacking the citizens. Asakura just stood back and enjoyed the show.

 ** _With Yuto and Deneb_**

Yuto, who was currently being possessed by Deneb, was currently walking around town trying to gather the information he could get about this world."

"Well it seems that so far this world is similar to ours, I wonder why Urami would pick this place?" D-Yuto wondered out loud.

 _"_ _I don't know why, Deneb. But we definitely have to keep our guard up."_ Yuto replied.

D-Yuto nodded. "Understood." He continued walking until he spotted something strange. In the middle of a crowd there seems to be two people wearing cloaks and one of them seem to have a large object on her back.

"Yuto…Those two seems to be very suspicious. Should I follow them?" He asked.

 _"_ _Yeah follow them but make sure not to get caught."_ Yuto answered.

D-Yuto then began following them. As he was following them but one of the cloaked figures turns around. Thankfully D-Yuto managed to hide behind something to make sure they didn't notice him. D-Yuto was about to continue to follow them until he sensed a disturbing presence.

"Yuto, it's an Imagin." He whispered to himself.

 _"_ _Is it Urami?"_ Yuto asked, worried.

"No it's not but there's definitely a familiar presence over there but…" D-Yuto mumbled.

 _"_ _But what?"_ Yuto inquired.

"I know I sense three others things besides the Imagin but I don't know what they are." D-Yuto commented.

 _"_ _Well whatever the case is we got to go over there and stop them."_ Yuto said.

D-Yuto nodded before running towards the source of the disturbing energy but he accidently knocked over some trash cans, earning the attention of the two cloaked figures. They turned to see a young man with light brown hair and a green highlight running away in the opposite direction.

"Was he following us?" The first cloaked figure asked.

"Perhaps…We must follow him and see what his objective was." The other on replied.

They both nodded in agreement as they started following Yuto.

 ** _With Ryoutarou_**

Ryoutarou was still going around town, trying to see what he can learn about it.

"I'm amazed that this world is sort of the same as our world." Ryoutarou said to himself.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Ryoutarou! There's an Imagin attacking!"_** Momotaros warned him, causing him to immediately stop his bike.

"Is it Urami?" Ryoutarou asked nervously.

 ** _"_** ** _No it's not but there are other things with the Imagin that I'm not familiar with."_** Momotaros replied. **_"They're somewhere not far here, just a few miles away from here."_**

"I see then we got to go there and stop them." Ryoutarou said as he started going to where Momotaros told him where they were.

 ** _Kuoh Highschool_**

Issei along with his friends, the perverted trio, were chatting amongst each other in class. The teacher of that classroom soon received a phone call and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered. "What you can't be serious about that? Are you sure this isn't some kind of prank?" The teacher asked.

He let out a sigh and hung up the phone. "Well alright class, it seems we must leave the school and head for the safety shelter." He said, earning a surprise look from each of the students.

"Umm, why do we have to go there?" Issei asked, confused by this.

"Well apparently there's an evacuation going on in the city and the principle wants us to get to a safe distance." The teacher said but earned many disbelief looks from his students.

"This has to be some kind of joke." One of the students shouted out.

"I'm afraid not, now let's get going class." The teacher ordered. All of the students had followed the teacher but while Issei was walking, his phone had gotten a message. He opened his phone and saw that it was a message from Rias. The message had told him that he needed to bring Asia with him and meet them at the research club. _'That's weird'_ Issei thought to himself before doing what the message said.

Both Issei and Asia then reported to Rias, who was in the club with the rest of her peerage.

"President, is something wrong?" Issei asked.

Rias nodded. "Yes, please look at this." She picked up a remote and turned on a T.V which showed a news report.

"We have unexplainable events going on right now as we see these monsters attacking the city!" The news reporter said as the camera focused on the monsters that were harming the humans.

Issei's eyes widen as he saw the events. "N-No way…Are those things stray devils?"

Rias shook her head. "I'm afraid not, but whatever they are they have to be stopped." She walked in the middle of her peerage. "We'll do our best to put an end to them." She raised her arms and a magic circle appeared below them. The magic circle shined brightly and they were teleported somewhere else.

 ** _Town_**

Rias and her peerage had teleported within the city and they were shocked to see the damages those creatures have caused. Many buildings were destroyed, many broken glass, cars wrecked, and streets cracked.

"I-I can't believe those things did all of this." Issei muttered.

"B-But why would they do something like this?" Asia mumbled.

"To think that these things could exist." Kiba said, turning to Rias. "So are you sure that you're not familiar with them, president?"

Rias shook her head. "I'm not sure what they are, but I know that they're not stray devils."

"Someone's coming…" Koneko said.

Everyone soon heard footsteps heading towards their way. They turned around and saw someone looking around the damaged area. Rias walked up to the man with caution.

"Excuse me sir, but I think it be best for you to leave so you won't get hurt." She said but she notices that he was ignoring her by examining his body.

"It's been so long…Since I've been here." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Rias said, confused by what this man was saying.

He looked over towards Rias, pointing his finger towards her. "It's been such a long time since I had any fun, could you entertain me?"

Issei gripped his fist tightly. "Who do you think you are bastard?! Rias wouldn't do such a thing with a random stranger! Beside she's mine!"

The man merely laughed at this and looked below him, seeing some broken glass. He looked back at the others and took out a strange looking small case with a design that resembled a cobra.

"Try your best to entertain me." He pointed his Advent Deck towards the shards of glass, causing a belt to wrap around his waist. Rias quickly backed away to her peerage.

He brought his Advent Deck up. "Henshin!" He shouted, inserting his deck inside the belt and he suddenly transformed into an armored man whose suit was black with purple armor in the same locations and his helmet had a cobra motif. He also had a staff that resembled a purple cobra.

Everyone's eyes widen at the sight of the man's transformation.

"P-President, is that a sacred gear?" Issei asked.

Rias slowly shook her head. "I'm not quite sure, but we shouldn't underestimate him."

Asakura then drew a card from his deck and inserted his own card into the Visor in the top of his staff.

" ** _Sword Vent!"_** Ouja's long spiral-shaped sword replaced his staff and raised it towards Rias and her peerage.

"The next to die…Is all of you!" Ouja declared as he charged towards them. Both Kiba and Koneko were the first to charge as a sword appeared in Kiba's hand. Ouja and Kiba clashed against each other for a while, and then each backed off and Ouja counter with a strong kick, sending him skidding across the ground. Koneko started assaulting Ouja with a series of punches but he managed to dodge them and tried to counter with a straight punch but Koneko blocked the punch and surprised Ouja with a leg sweep, landing on the ground.

She was about to strike Ouja but he kicked upwards, pushing Koneko back. He quickly got back on his feet and he saw Kiba and clashed weapons against one another. Sparks flew in mid-air as Ouja's and Kiba's sword made contact every time. Both clashed against each other, trying their best not to be push back. As Ouja was preoccupied with Kiba he didn't notice the petite girl charging towards him and punched the evil rider in the chest and was sent crashing against one of the destroyed building.

"Alright you guys did it!" Issei shouted in glee but soon stopped when he saw Ouja walked out of the building. He had a few scratches on his armor. He started to laugh psychotically as a dark purple aura surrounded his body.

"N-No way." Issei gasped out.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted, earning a nod from her queen.

Akeno soon changed her clothes into traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

Ouja soon stopped laughing and looked at the others. "It's been a long time since I remember how much fun being a Kamen Rider is! Won't you entertain me more?!" He then saw his Advent deck glowing with the same color as his aura. He drew a new card and smirked once he saw it. "So he's even able to do something like this huh?" He brought out his staff and he inserted the card inside the Visor once more.

 ** _"_** ** _Summon Vent!"_** His staff shot out three small balls and once the balls hit the ground, three new figures took its place. The first being was wearing a black suit with brown armor and his helmet and both shoulder guards each had golden twin horns like a gazelle's. The second being was wearing a black suit with white armor. The armor had blue stripes on it and it made him resemble a Bengal tiger. The last was wearing a black suit with silver armor. The armor had two large shoulder pads but only the left one had a red horn going upwards and had a horn on his helmet.

"There are more of them?" Kiba asked, getting ready for another fight.

"Fufufu, I hope that they'll put up a good fight." Akeno said, surrounding her hand with lightning.

"…Be careful…" Koneko merely said.

Issei quickly activated his sacred gear and stood next to Rias and moved Asia behind him. "Well, I'll be sure to take down that snake bastard!"

 **"** **Boost!"**

Ouja merely chuckled at this. "Get them." He commanded. The other three riders charged towards them. Kiba was currently fighting Kamen Rider Imperer. Koneko was fighting Kamen Rider Gai, while Akeno was dealing with Kamen Rider Tiger.

Ouja turned his attention towards Rias and Issei, pointing his staff towards them. "I'll make sure to end you here." He charged towards them as Rias and Issei prepared for a fight.

 ** _With Yuto_**

Deneb had separated from Yuto while they were heading towards the unknown source. He immediately spotted a new monster he hasn't seen. The monster he saw in front of him was Kaendaishou.

"Deneb is that one of the unknown creature you sense?" Yuto asked. Surrounding his waist with a black rectangle belt that has a green and yellow mark.

Deneb nodded. "Yes, along with another three, but I guess he got separated from them."

"Well, whatever's the case we'll take him down." Yuto said as he took a card from its card holder before pulling the slide-like mechanism on the top of the belt, causing it to play a calm, whistle-like tune.

"Deneb I need you to stay back." Yuto ordered.

"Right." Deneb agreed.

"Henshin!" Yuto shouted.

" **Altair Form!** " The belt announced.

Small, green, energy-like train tracks were released from the Zeronos belt, which covered Yuto's body whole to form a black suit, which had some green on the sleeves, with grey gauntlets and grieves along with the green armor strapped to his upper arms. Two green lights began circling vertically around him. Summon green and gold pieces that placed themselves onto his blank chest, to form armor that slightly resembled a vest. The vest resemble gold converged train track. The two lights then slammed into his black helmet, which had two gold train tracks similar to his chest armor.

The lights landed onto the train tracks, solidifying into two mechanical bull heads that 'mooed' as they moved along the tracks like an actual train. When they reached where his eyes should be, they began to converting from mechanical bull heads into green compound symbols that resembled bull heads. The armored eyes flashed to signal that his transformation was complete.

The transformation quickly earned Kaendaishou's attention. He breathed out a torrent of flames which seems to have formed a sword. He grabbed the sword and started charging towards Zeronos.

Calmly, he took out the triangular device on the right side of his belt and installed it into the other triangular device on his left side. Drawing the combined pieces out, the devices resembled a small toy-like sword…until it wasn't a toy like sword anymore since the blade of the sword grew about three times its original size.

"Let me say this to the start. I am fairly strong!" He declared as he charged towards the Makamou and clashed swords. Zeronos managed to push Kaendaishou back and then swung his blade across the Makamou's chest, making him stumble back. Zeronos then thrust his blade forward and pierced the armor.

He pulled his weapon back and swung it and slashed the Makamou in the shoulder. Kaendaishou let out a grunt as he charged towards Zeronos and tired to slash him but Zeronos dodged all of the attacks.

Zeronos then jumped over him and slashed him on the back, making Kaendaishou stumble forward. Zeronos continued his assault with multiple strikes, sparks flying every time he struck him. Kaendaishou grew furious and tried to slash Zeronos but duck under a sideways slash of Kaendaishou's sword and driving both of his fists into the Makamou's gut, forcing him back, he also continued the attack with a strong kick that sent Kaendaishou against the cement floor.

"Time to end this." Yuto said, pressing a button on his belt.

" **FULL CHARGE!** "

Green energy began to be released from the Zero belt, only to be absorbed by the Zeronos card insert in it. When it finished absorbing the energy, Zeronos took out the Zeronos card before inserting it into the slot on the handle of his sword. He slashed his sword towards the Makamou and a green colored energy slashed through the monster. Kaendaishou's body was surrounded with electricity before he fell to the ground, causing an explosion.

Yuto then walked back to Deneb and demorphed. "Well, that takes care of that. Come Deneb." Yuto said, walking pass Deneb and heading towards a new direction.

"Where are we going, Yuto?" Deneb asked.

"I'm going to go find that other monster." Yuto replied.

Deneb nodded and followed Yuto.

 ** _With Ryoutarou_**

Ryoutarou was bicycling through town, trying to locate the Imagin that Momotaros sensed.

"Momotaros, how far is the Imagin from us?" Ryoutarou asked.

 ** _"_** ** _It's not much further."_** Momotaros replied. **_"Ryoutarou he's here!"_**

Ryoutarou immediately stopped the bike and looked around his area. "Momotaros are you sure? I don't see anything."

Just then the Bat Imagin had appeared from above and tried to strike Ryoutarou down. Ryoutarou saw this and quickly dodge the Bat Imagin attack.

"Momotaros, is that?"

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah it's the first Imagin we took down."_** Momotaros said, letting out a confident grunt. **_"This should be an easy win. Come on Ryoutarou let's kick this guys ass already!"_**

Ryoutarou nodded as he brought out his belt and wrapped it around his waist. He then brought out a pass from his pocket.

"Henshin!" He shouted, swiping the pass across the belt.

 **"** **Sword Form!"**

Shards formed around Ryotaro before they collected to his body forming a suit. His suit was black with white boots and shin pads and armor on his upper thighs the sides of his belts now two gadgets each. With that armor formed around Den-O a track of energy as a tune played. The armor then locked into place, his back now had yellow armor, while his chest was bright red with outward pointing shoulder pads what where red on top with a silver lining. Finally what looked to be a peach cast over the back of the helmet and grinded down the track before locking in place and it opened into a pair of insect like compound eyes as the tips extend into antenna and a gold track formed in the center of the two eye pieces. The armor all began to glow bright red as Den-O's new form stood before them.

"Ore...Sanjou!" Den-O shouted in Momotaros' voice with a slight hint of Ryoutarou's in it as well he also struck the same pose as before that resembled a surfer with one arm pointing back and the other forewords as he spreads his legs into a pose. "Heh, I guess you couldn't get enough of me." Den-O smirked as he crossed his thumb over where his nose would be.

The Bat Imagin didn't reply at all to Den-O's comment but only let out a growl.

"Ah, looks like this guy already wants to get his ass kick." He then reached to his belt and grabbed the gadgets on one hip snapping them together before he tossed them into the air. He then grabbed the other two in his separate hands as the combined peace fell down. As it did, a blot of red lightning connected to it and held it in place before he connected them all together. With a twist, the tip of the top most portions extended a long red blade. He then pointed it at the Bat Imagin, "So since you're here to get beaten by me again I'll start it with a huge climax."

The Imagin then charged. He jumped but Den-O ducked and slashed his sword hitting him across the chest ripping sparks from his body. The Bat Imagin hit the ground but he turned around only to get slashed across the chest again before Den-O grabbed his shoulder and swung him around before tossing him to the ground.

"Come on, you've come back from the dead so try and put more of a fight!" Den-O shouted as he slashed him across the chest once then twice before he stabbed it into his stomach keeping the Imagin in place. "Man, why do I have to fight someone who doesn't put up much of fight?" He asked as he pulled it out and kicked him in the face sending him stumbling away. He then slashed his sword again sending The Bat Imagin stumbling back before he stabbed it into the Imagin again sending him falling back.

The Bat Imagin quickly got back up and tired to strike down Den-O but he merely kept dodging the attacks. The Imagin moved back as he sent a sound blast at him.

Den-O stood his ground as he twirled his sword before he slashed it, hitting the blast before sending it to the ground causing it to explode harmlessly.

"Heh...I guess I should end this the same way I ended you in the first place," Den-O smirked as he pulled the pass out again before he swiped it over the belt. "Let me show you with my awesome move. Hisatsu...ore no hisatsu waza."

 **"** **Full Charge!"**

"PART 2!" He shouted as the blade shot up. He then swung from the right as a red bolt of electricity connected the hilt to the blade, the sword cutting through The Bat Imagin. Den-O then swung from the left as the same happened. He then pointed it up before he swung down with all his might, the blade coming down and bisecting The Imagin down the middle with a red light and the blade crashing into the ground. The Imagin gasped in pain as his body slowly ever so gently slipped and split into two pieces before he exploded violently as the blade returned to Den-O.

"Heh. Another easy win for me." Momotaros said as he demorphed. Ryoutarou soon returned to his bike and took out his phone, dialing a number. He waited for the other person to pick up the line. A pile of sand suddenly appeared next to Ryoutarou and formed into Momotaros.

 ** _"_** ** _Oi Ryoutarou, who are you calling?"_** Momotaros asked.

"Well I'm calling Yuto to see if he'd seen the other beings you were talking about." Ryoutarou replied.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ Yuto answered.

"Ah Yuto, I was wondering if you encountered with anything lately?" Ryoutarou asked, concerned.

 _"_ _Yeah we did fight something but it definitely wasn't an Imagin."_ Yuto replied.

"Did you happen to know what it was?"

 _"_ _No I don't know what that thing was but I know that it's the work of Urami."_ Yuto said. _"It seems like the guy knows that we're here already. Well I gotta go deal with the other one, I suggest that you do the same thing."_ With that, Yuto had hung up his phone and continued his search.

Ryoutarou got back on his bike and did as Yuto said. "Momotaros, do you still sense anything else?"

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, I sense something over there but…"_**

Ryoutarou was a little bit surprised when he notices Momotaros' hesitation. "But what Momotaros?"

 ** _"_** ** _I dunno exactly but I know I sense something else over there too but I don't really know what it is."_** Momotaros explained.

Ryoutarou nodded. "Then I think it be best for us to get there as quickly as possible."

 ** _With Urami_**

Urami was currently walking around the city, trying to find something important. He continued his travel until he stopped when he spotted a church up in the hills.

"There you are." He said, walking closer to the church. Once he'd reached his destination he opened the door and walked inside, examining the building.

He saw that some of the statues, furniture and windows have been destroyed. However the only thing that grabbed his attention was the familiar cloud that he spotted up in the air.

"There you are." He opened his palm once again, summoning a vortex and absorbing the hatred that lied within the church. He closed his palm and smiled as he learned whose hatred they belong to.

"Well now, why don't I help you fulfill your revenge?" He opened his palm once more, revealing three small balls of light. He tosses them in front of him and all three began glowing brightly and three new figures took their place.

The first was a young, attractive woman with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. Her outfit consists of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She was the fallen angel, Raynare.

The second was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes who wore Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. This was the fallen angel, Mittelt.

And the last one was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She was Kalawarner.

The three fallen angels were shocked as they looked around their surroundings.

"W-What's going on?" Kalawarner asked, examining her body.

"I-I thought we were killed, h-how is this possible?" Raynare questioned, stunned by this.

"I don't know what's going on but I like it." Mittelt cheerfully said.

Urami cleared his throat, earning the attention of the three fallen angels. "Ladies, allow me to introduce myself." He said, taking a bow. "My name is Urami, your new Master."

Kalawamer let out a 'tch' sound. "What kind of idiot thinks he can just clam to be our Master?"

Mittelt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, just because you brought us back doesn't mean we have to listen to you!"

Raynare soon summoned a light spear, pointing it towards Urami's neck. "I think you should leave while you still can."

Urami couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "My, my, seems you girls need to be taught some manners." He said as he quickly pushed the light spear away and summoned his belt.

"Henshin." He merely said, swiping the pass across his belt.

 **"** **Necro Mode!"** The belt announced as Urami's body was surrounded with a dark mist.

 ** _Park_**

The two cloaked figures, that were following Yuto, had lost him once they ran into a crowd while chasing him. They both started looking around the park, seeing if they can find him there, but as they searched they heard a scream. They both ran towards the source of the scream and were shocked to see what was in front of them. A monster was currently slashing his victims in half and just as it was about to slash another, the cloaked figure with the large sword blocked the attack with the sword. "Hurry, and get out of here!" She shouted. The citizen nodded and soon ran away from the park.

Both of the cloaked figures soon removed their cloaks, revealing them to be two young women.

Xenovia is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. Her battle attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

Irina is a beautiful young woman with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. She wears the standard Church battle attire, same as Xenovia's with some slight differences.

"Oh~ I never seen a devil like that before." Irina said as a band wrapped around her arm glowed brightly and transformed into a sword. "Now, because of those people it'd hurt, he must pay for its sin."

The cloth that was wrapped around her sword soon dispersed. "Then, we shall defeat it here and now." Xenovia soon charged towards the monster to slash him down but the monster, Kerberos, managed to use the blades on his arm to block Xenovia's attack and pushed her back.

"I'm quite surprised that the devil managed to block my attack." Xenovia said, bringing her sword back up.

"Same here. Your holy sword of destruction, Excalibur Destruction, should have spilt that guy in half." Irina commented, bringing her sword up as well.

Kerberos let out a mighty roar just before he charged towards the duo.

"Let's go Irina!" Xenovia shouted as she charged towards the beast.

"Right!" Irina charged towards Kerberos as well.

Both of the church followers tried to slash Kerberos but he managed to block their attack with his own blades. Kerberos then pushed both of them back and he started striking Xenovia. Both blades clashed against one another, sparks flying every time both blades clashed. Kerberos tried to slash Xenovia's head off but she managed to duck under and take this chance to strike his across his chest but he managed to jump back just before she could hit him.

But Irina had slashed his back, causing Kerberos to stumble forward. Irina then quickly moved in front of him and launched multiple slashes across his chest, causing sparks to fly at each strike that Irina caused. Kerberos had grown tired of the attacks and before she could strike him again he grabbed the blade of the sword and kicked Irina's gut, making her released her sword and sending her back to Xenovia.

Xenovia rushed to Irina's side. "Irina, are you alright?"

Irina slowly got back up, nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied as she looked towards Kerberos, who was currently in possession of her sword. "But the devil has my sword."

Xenovia frowned as she saw the beast. "Irina, I don't think that we're fighting a devil."

Irina was a little shocked when she heard what Xenovia had just said. "What do you mean we're not fighting a devil? If we're not fighting one, then what are we fighting?"

Xenovia shook her head. "I'm not quite sure, but if it was a devil then all of those damages you inflicted should at least cause a large amount of damage, but he still stands." She stood up, preparing to charge towards the beast again.

She charged at Kerberos who held the sword up to block the strong blow Xenovia delivered with a war grunt. Xenovia bashed her blade against Kerberos again and again, but her attack soon stopped when Kerberos used the blades on his arm to block her attack and used Irina's sword to try and slash her stomach but Xenovia managed to back away just in time but the evil creature followed through with a powerful roundhouse, sending Xenovia back to the ground with a grunt, dropping her sword.

He walked towards Xenovia and he kicked her again as she tried to get up.

Irina felt weak seeing her friend like that. _'W-What can I do? The monster has my Excalibur and I can't fight back.'_ She brought her hands together and began praying. _'Please my heavenly father, please help us.'_

Kerberos soon raised Irina's blade into the air, preparing to end Xenovia's life. Just as he was about to finish her, multiple bullets were fired at Kerberos, causing him to stumble back and dropping Irina's sword.

Both sword users turned towards the source and they saw a young man that was around their age. He had an athletic build. He was dressed in a formal attire of a white jacket with a black shirt underneath, a pair of jeans. His light brown hair hung around his head covering his ears and reaching his neck.

The second being was wearing a dark themed trench coat. His arms had metal attachment while his fingers were small gun barrels. He wore a yellow mask and his entire body was lathered in leather.

"Looks like we finally found you." He said, wrapping his belt around his waist. Yuto He took a card from its card holder before pulling the slide-like mechanism on the top of the belt, causing it to play a familiar tune.

"Henshin!" Yuto shouted.

" **Altair Form!** " The belt announced. As small, green, energy-like train tracks were released from the Zeronos belt, which covered Yuto's body whole to form his Altair form.

"Let's kick it up a notch." He said. "Deneb."

"Right." Deneb said as he went behind him and crossed his arms over Zeronos' shoulders. Zeronos then removed his cad from his belt, before pulling the lever once again. It played the flute-like tune again, to show it was once again ready to read a Zeronos card. Zeronos then turned the card over to reveal the yellow side of the card, then slotted it back in.

 **"** **Vega Form!"** The belt announced as Deneb was absorbed into Zeronos, leaving behind only his cloak as a cape and his hands on Zeronos' shoulders. A plate of black armor was summoned before slamming itself in fro of Zeronos' chest armor. It slid open to reveal Deneb's face on it. The similar green like energy slammed onto Zeronos' golden rail tracks to become what looked like a small drill that spun when reached over his eyes, then split up into a star-shaped mask with red compound eyes. This was Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form.

"Let me say this at the start." Zeronos VF said in Deneb's voice. "The face on my chest is just a decoration!"

 _"_ _Baka!"_ Yuto shouted. _"Well just take this guy down already!"_

"Understood." Zeronos VF confirmed.

Kerberos quickly regain his senses and charged towards Zeronos VF, attacking him with the blades on his arm. Zeronos VF saw this and raised his arm to stop the attack

Zeronos VF soon shot him with his Zeronos Nova, sending Kerberos back. Zeronos VF then charged towards Kerberos and threw a strong punch which he blocked with his hand, but Zeronos viciously used his other fist punched Kerberos in the side. When Kerberos tried to pull back, Zeronos grabbed the hand that held him originally and held tightly around the wrist while he punched Kerberos repeatedly in the side with his other hand.

He punched Kerberos in the gut and flipped him over his head and he landed hard on the concrete. Kerberos struggled to get back but once he did, Zeronos VF took apart the ZeroGasher and put it back together in crossbow mode. Zeronos proceeded to press the button on the Zeronos belt.

" **Full Charge!** "

This caused the yellow energy gained from the Zeronos card to transfer to the tip of the crossbow. A 'V' shaped blast shot down Kerberos down when he was trying to charge at Zeronos VF.

 _"_ _Not bad, Deneb."_ Yuto said.

"Thank you Yuto." Deneb then turned around to meet a sword pointing towards his neck.

"I demand an explanation from you." Xenovia said.

"W-Wait, well, ummm…" Zeronos didn't know what to do at this situation.

 _"_ _Deneb, let me talk with them."_ Yuto ordered.

"R-Right." Zeronos agreed when he pulled the card out of the belt, causing Deneb to leave Yuto's body and Yuto to return back to himself.

"If I were you then I would try and forget what you saw." Yuto suggested, turning around to leave until he felt Irina's blade against his neck.

"We need to know what was that thing and why is there one with you?" Irina questioned, pointed towards Deneb.

"Tell me what your name is?" Xenovia questioned.

Yuto merely scoffed at this. "I suppose I'll be generous enough to give you my name. My name is Sakurai Yuto, remember that."

 ** _With Rias and others_**

Kamen Rider Tiger was currently standing across from his new opponent. "Before we fight I would like to know the name of my opponent." Akeno asked, giggling lightly.

However she only received silence from her opponent.

Akeno then raised her hand as sparks of electricity surrounded it. "It seems that you're the silence type, well I hope you can make this battle exciting."

Tiger then saw that she was about to fight and he knew he had to as well so he charged towards Akeno with his familiar axe. He tried to slash Akeno but she was able to dodge and she decided to counter by releasing a large lightning attack towards Tiger resulting in an explosion. But once the smoke cleared up she saw that Tiger's axe was gone and was replaced with two extremely large gauntlets on his arms, each with long sharp claws at the end, making him resemble a tiger even more. He rushed at Akeno and slashed at her several times, shredding bits of her clothes at the same time.

Akeno's hand started sparking. She then threw her hand forward, launching a bolt of lightning towards the Kamen Rider. Tiger managed to dodge the attack and charged towards Akeno, slashing her several times but she managed to dodge his assault. Her smile turning sadistic, Akeno fully entered her S-mode. She then sent another attack towards Tiger, who was hit by the lightning, laughing gleefully at the destruction.

"Ufufufu, I'm so sorry. I was just so excited to have a battle with you," Akeno claimed. She then let out a shiver as she added lustfully, "I'm shivering just from the thought of hearing your pained cries."

Tiger didn't have any type of reaction to this, he merely stood there. He then bend down, preparing to attack once more. He then charged towards Akeno but what was different was that his body split into two but the second figure was somewhat similar to Kamen Rider Tiger but it was an armored humanoid white tiger. Their speed has soon increased into a fast blur, striking Akeno multiple times.

Akeno screamed as the evil Kamen Rider's attack struck her multiple times, once the attack ended Akeno fell to the ground. Kamen Rider Tiger soon walked up to her, raising his axe up and was about to strike him down. Akeno quickly saw this opening as her hands were sparking from her power. Pressing her hands against her opponent's stomach, Akeno announced with a beatific smile not fitting the situation, "Bye bye, Tiger-kun~"

And with that, the full power of the attack struck. A massive ball of electricity engulfed Tiger. Even though it couldn't be heard, it was obvious that he was screaming in agony, he was helpless as the attack kept hurting him. His body surrounded with Akeno's electricity before falling down, shattering like glass when he fell on the floor.

Akeno slowly stood up, breathing heavily. "Fufufu, it seems I broke my new toy~" Akeno was about to return to Rias and the others to help until she saw the dark purple mist surrounding the broken shards of glass. The mist soon reformed Kamen Rider Tiger, with a menacing purple aura surrounding his body. He brought up his axe, preparing for another round.

Instead of being worried about this, Akeno merely let out a chuckle as her familiar lightning surrounded her hand. "Ready for round 2~"

Kiba was fighting Kamen Rider Imperer, who had a gauntlet with twin spiraled lances attached to it was instantly strapped to the Rider's arm and he began to lunge at Kiba. Kiba quickly did a spinning kick to force his opponent back to give him some room, then he drew his sword, he charged towards Imperer and began to keep up with his opponents' blows, blocking successfully and even managed to give a serious slash to Imperer's side.

Kiba then jumped up and brought his sword only to be blocked by Imperer's weapon, causing Kiba to jump back.

"That's a pretty interesting weapon you got there." Kiba commented.

Instead of responding he leaped high toward Kiba, his sword reared back and his weapon clashed with Kiba's.

The Evil Rider slashed left and right and then vertical, forcing Kiba to jump back. He then brought his gauntlet and charged towards him, when he got close enough, Kiba unleashed several quick strikes with his sword. Imperer didn't bother dodging. Instead he blocked all of Kiba's attack with his own weapon. Kiba then jumped away and once he got far enough he used his speed to try and do the damage.

Imperer tried to hit him but he was too fast for him. Kiba manage to launch multiple strikes on Gajeel body. Once Kiba stopped he thought that he took the rider down until he saw the rider still standing.

 _'_ _Seems I have to take this guy serious.'_ Kiba thought to himself as he summoned one of the demonic swords Kiba created a whirlwind of fire, while the other created an icy blizzard. He attacked with great speed, slashing Imperer multiple times and on the final slash Kiba turned around towards Imperer, placing his hand on the ground, causing a blue magic seal to appear underneath the Rider. Kiba had birthed half a dozen of his swords to impale Imperer. Once the swords had impaled Imperer, his entire body had shattered into glass.

"Well I guess that's, that." Kiba said but saw a dark mist gathering around the broken shards of glass. Soon the dark mist had reformed into Kamen Rider Imperer.

Kiba brought his sword up. "Well I guess I could have some more fun with you."

Koneko and Kamen Rider Gai were fighting in a vigorous close combat battle. Koneko dodge a strong punch from Gai and she jumped in the air towards Gai. Koneko then came down and brought down her leg to deliver and axe-kick but Gai was able to dodge her attack again. She then lunged forward and zigzagged towards Gai hoping that he couldn't dodge this attack, she jumped into the air and when she got close she launched a spinning kick at his head.

Gai took the hit and was sent flying until he crashed into a building. Gai soon got back up and charged towards Koneko, she quickly notice that his right arm was replaced with a gauntlet that resembled a rhinoceros head.

Koneko approached, cocking a fist back. As soon as she was about to launch her attack it was stopped when Gai brought his fist back and his gauntlet clashed with Koneko's fist, creating a powerful shockwave. Both fighters stood their ground until they both moved back.

Kamen Rider Gai then charged towards Koneko once again but what was different was that his body split into two but the second figure was somewhat similar to a mechanical Rhino. Gai soon jumped on its shoulder and the Mechanical Rhino's speed and increased the power of Kamen Rider Gai's power. Koneko saw the attack coming she raised her arm up in an 'X' formation to block the attack but when the attack made contact with her she felt a powerful force pushing her. The power of the attack was too much for Koneko as some of her clothes was ripped off and was sent flying towards one of the buildings.

Koneko struggled to get back up after an attack like that. She saw Gai charging towards her again. She then pulled back her fist, waiting for Gai to strike. Gai then thrust his gauntlet towards Koneko but before it could hit her, she used her other arm to push the gauntlet away from her as she threw a strong punch towards Gai's stomach. The force of her punch was strong enough to break through Gai's armor. Gai's entire body had soon shattered into glass.

Koneko then got up and was about to walk back, she soon stopped when she saw a dark mist surrounding the broken shards of glass. They soon reformed Kamen Rider Gai once more.

"Hard…" Koneko merely said, charging towards Gai.

Ouja was currently fighting Issei, while Rias and Asia stood back. Ouja was slashing Issei left to right but Issei managed to either dodge the attack or block it with his sacred gear.

"Why is it that you want to fight me?" Ouja asked, clashing his sword against Issei's sacred gear.

"I'm going to make you pay for saying that you want Rias to entertain you!" Issei shouted, his sacred gear glowed bright.

 **"** **Boost!"** It declared.

"I see…Then keep fighting me more." Ouja said, inserting another card into his visor.

 **"** **Advent!"** Ouja's Venosnaker suddenly erupted from the ground, slithering towards Issei before spraying the pervert with venom, driving him back.

"Hey, what the hell man?!" Issei shouted, his sacred gear glowing once more.

 **"** **Boost!"**

Ouja merely let out a scoff. "I'll eliminate whoever stands in my way, no matter what." His Venosnaker was about to attack once more until a black and red energy destroyed it.

"What?!" Ouja shouted in disbelief, he turned to the source and saw that it was Rias who've destroyed Venosnaker.

"You…" Ouja merely said, bringing out his sword and charging towards them.

"Asia, can you stay back?" Rias asked her bishop, kindly.

"Of course." Asia replied, hiding behind one of the destroyed cars.

Rias then stood next to Issei, smiling at him. "Let's finish him." Raising her hand towards Ouja.

Issei happily nodded. "Right President!" He pointed his sacred gear towards Ouja.

"Dragon Shoot!" Issei shouted, as well as Rias. Both destructive blast soon combined together and was heading towards Ouja.

Ouja saw this and he quickly inserted a card within his Visor once more.

 **"** **Guard Vent!"** Suddenly a large mirror like shield appeared in front of him to block the attack. But sadly once the attack collided against the shield, it soon shatters.

"Ahh!" Ouja screamed in pain as he was engulfed by the powerful blast and soon disintegrated into nothing.

Issei couldn't help but smile when he saw that he defeated Ouja. "Alright, we did it!" Issei cheerfully shouted.

"Good job Issei, you really have improved." Rias praised.

Issei couldn't help but chuckled sheepishly at Rias' kind words. "Well it was no big deal. You did help me after all."

Asia soon came out of hiding with a smile on her face. "You were really cool out there Issei."

Issei smiled at Asia. "Thanks Asia."

Asia smiled never left her face until she saw something unexpected. "W-What's that?" She asked, pointing towards the source.

Issei and Rias turned their heads to where Asia was pointing at and were shocked by what they saw. The spot where Ouja was defeated was soon covered by a dark mist. The mist began growing larger and larger until it reformed into the defeated Rider with his familiar blade in his hand.

"Don't you know?" He said. "You can't kill someone who's already dead!" He declared as he body erupted with the purple mist from earlier. His blade glowed the same color as the mist and he slashed his blade towards Rias and the others.

"Get down!" She shouted as she brought Issei and Asia to the ground, dodging the attack but the attack soon destroyed and entire building.

"Oh…I missed." Ouja said in a disappointing tone. "Well I'll just end you all here!" He said, walking towards Rias and the others but soon stopped when he heard a bicycle bell ringing.

Rias and the others soon turned their heads and were surprised by who they saw.

Ryoutarou had soon got off the bike and walked closer to them.

"Who are you?" Ouja asked, placing his sword on his shoulder.

"I'm Ryoutarou Nogami," He said, wrapping his belt around his waist which had earned everyone's attention. "I'm here to stop you." He then brought out a pass from his pocket.

"Henshin!" He shouted, swiping the pass across the belt.

 **"** **Sword Form!"** The belt announced. As small, red, energy-like train tracks were released from the Den-O belt, which covered Ryoutarou's body whole to form his Sword Form.

"Ore…Sanjou." Den-O said, striking his familiar pose.

"Oh?" Ouja said with interest. "This should be fun."

"N-No way, that guy is the same thing as him?" Issei questioned.

Den-O let out a cocky grunt. "Well then why don't we get this started already?" Den-O said, bringing out his familiar weapon.

"With pleasure." Ouja replied as he charged towards Den-O but quickly stopped.

"What is it?" He asked out loud, earning confused looks from everyone.

 _"_ _Momotaros, what's going on?"_ Ryoutarou asked, confused about this situation.

"How should I know?" Den-O replied.

"Why should I? It's been so long since I had any fun!" He shouted as he continued his charge towards Den-O but soon stop again as he saw parts of his body dissolving.

"I see…Very well then." He said as he demorphed and a magic circle appeared underneath him. "I'll be sure to end you all next time." The magic circle soon teleported him to someplace else.

"Tch, I guess he got luck." Den-O said, demorphing. Ryoutarou soon turned around only to meet face to face with Rias Gremory.

"I believe you have some explaining to do."

Ryoutarou shyly chuckled. "U-Um, well, I guess I should start with introduction again. Ryoutarou said, offering his hand towards Rias. "My name is Ryoutarou Nogami, nice to meet you."


End file.
